mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Masumi Itō
(she also goes by the pseudonym, ) born May 21, is a Japanese singer and composer from Ibaraki prefecture in Japan. Itō has composed the soundtracks to many anime television shows and is part of the bands Oranges & Lemons and Heart of Air. Discography Solo works Singles * 2001-12-29: Hitomi no Naka ni — PS game Sister Princess ~Pure Stories~ theme song) * 2003-04-23: Yasashii Ai no Hane/Nemunemu Tenshi — TV anime Tenshi no Shippo Chu! opening & ending theme) * 2004-05-26: Futari Dakara — TV anime Koi Kaze ending theme * 2005-06-29: Shounen Humming — TV anime Zettai Shounen ending theme Albums * 1998-10: Door: Drifting Souls * 2001-11-07: Hana no Oto * 2003-12-26: Yumefuru Mori e * 2004-07-22: Harmonies of heaven Other * 2001-05-23: TV anime Gyoten Ningen Batseelor theme song single — ending theme "Mahou no Kotoba" * 2003-12-26: PS2 game Primopuel: Oshaberi Heartner theme song single — image song "Otsukisama to Rururu" * 2006-09-06: PS2 game Binchotan: Shiawase-goyomi theme song single — ending theme "Ashita no Hanakago" Group works Heart of Air * 2001-03-07: Kiss Me Sunlights — PS2 game Z.O.E opening theme * 2001-06-27: Ring on the World — TV anime Z.O.E Dolores,i ending theme * 2002-11-22: Blue Flow — TV anime Haibane Renmei ending theme Masumi Ito & Yoko Ueno * 2003-02-05: Haibane Renmei Image Album: Seinaru Doukei * 2003-05-21: Daichi no la-li-la — TV anime Scrapped Princess ending theme Mariaria * 2006-05-10: Aru Hi no Kamisama — includes TV anime Nishi no Yoki Majo: Astraea Testament ending theme "Kanata" Soundtracks TV animation * Uchū Kaizoku Mito no Daibōken series (1999) * Super Gals! Kotobuki Ran (2001) * Z.O.E Dolores, i (2001) * Galaxy Angel series (2001, 2002, 2003, 2004) * Magical Nyan Nyan Taruto (2001) * Pita-Ten (2002) * Azumanga Daioh (2002 — song performance & composition for character songs only) * Chōjūshin Gravion series (2002, 2004) * Scrapped Princess (2003) * Da Capo (2003 — with Yuugo Kanno) * Chrono Crusade (2003) * Zettai Shounen (2005) * D.C.S.S.: Da Capo Second Season (2005) * Gunparade Orchestra (2005 — with Masayoshi Yoshikawa) * Noein: Mou Hitori no Kimi e (2005) * Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Rondo (2006) * Tactical Roar (2006) * Nishi no Yoki Majo: Astraea Testament (2006) * Koisuru Tenshi Angelique series (2006, 2007) * Gift: Eternal Rainbow (2006) * Venus Versus Virus (2007) * Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica (2007) * KimiKiss pure rouge (2007 — with Yokoyama Masaru & Iwadare Noriyuki) * Shigofumi (2008) * Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom (2009) * Canaan OVA * Angelique: Shiroi Tsubasa no Memoir (2000) * Angel Sanctuary (2000) * éX-Driver (2000) * Angelique: Seichi yori Ai o Komete (2001) * Z.O.E 2167 IDOLO (2001) * Ichigo 100% (2004, 2005) * Book Girl OVA series (2009-2010) Movie * éX-Drive The Movie (2002) * Book Girl (2010) * Broken Blade (2010 - opening theme song arrangement with Kokia) External links * Official website * * Category:Anime composers Category:Azumanga Daioh Category:Japanese female singers Category:Japanese composers Category:Japanese film score composers Category:People from Ibaraki Prefecture Category:Living people ar:ماسُمي إيتو de:Masumi Itō es:Masumi Itō fr:Masumi Itō id:Masumi Ito lt:Masumi Itou ja:伊藤真澄 tl:Masumi Ito zh:伊藤真澄